


Change My Mind

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

“Runa! Runa, run!” Her mistress shouted. Runa turned and saw the people running toward her and her mistress, behind them, were the Northmen. “Runa! Take the children and run!”

Runa ripped her eyes away from the raiders and took the two children’s hands, pulling them with her as she ran to hide in the barn. She stashed the children under the floorboards and told them to stay quiet, never make a sound no matter what. Once she had covered the opening, she turned to hide herself, but she took one step and one of the Northmen walked into the barn. She stared at him and soon realized it was Prince Hvitserk. He chuckled and pointed his sword at her.

“Tell me who else is here, slave.” He said, stepping closer. Runa took a step back and shook her head.

“No one.” She muttered. Hvitserk raised an eyebrow, surprised she had responded to his Norse. Hvitserk stepped closer, backing her against the wall as he sheathed his sword and pulled out a dagger.

“You understand Norse?” He asked. Runa nodded, making Hvitserk smirk as he looked her over. “Good. Ivar will be quite pleased.”

Runa whimpered as Hvitserk grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the barn and down to the ships, leaving the rest of his men to raid. He sat her down and tied her hands.

“Keep an eye on this one. She’s special. A gift for my brother.” Hvitserk said to the other Northmen on the ship. They both chuckled and looked her over. Hvitserk stood in front of her, blocking their view of her. “She’s not to be touched. Is that understood?”

Both men grumbled and nodded as Hvitserk stepped off the ship and went back up the beach to join his men. Runa looked over the two men left to guard her, then looked around for what was readily available to her, should they decide to disregard Hvitserk’s orders and try to take her for themselves.

Both the men went back and forth with each other in Norse, looking her over. Runa kept her silence, not wanting to tip off the men that she understood what they said. She kept an eye on them as they moved around the ship, getting closer and closer to her.

“Pretty one.” One of them said.

“Very. She could pass for one of us.” The other said with a snicker.

“Hmm, how do you think she would taste?” The first asked. The second one’s face spread into a wide smirk.

“Very sweet, indeed. Ivar has many women. He would not mind if we sampled her first, for his Majesty’s benefit.” The second said. They each took another step closer and Runa lunged forward, pretending to trip but landed right on top of a discarded sword. They both charged her as she lunged, but Runa was quick and turned on them, thrusting the sword deep into the first man’s belly with a cry. She kicked him away as she yanked the sword from his flesh, the blood spraying everywhere. The second man growled and drew his sword as Runa swung at him. Steel collided against steel and the second man pushed Runa back, flipping her off the boat and into the water. Runa popped up, coughing, as she backed out of the water as the second man jumped off the boat, a sinister look in his eye.

“You’re going to get it now, girl.” He threatened. Runa kicked in the water, splashing the second man to block his vision as he raised his hands up to keep the water from his eyes. In the same motion, Runa charged him and stuck him as she did the first man. The second man groaned and held the sword that was lodged in his stomach. He punched Runa, making her fall back into the waves. He pulled the sword out of his stomach and took a step to her, raising the sword over his head. Runa tried to scramble back as best she could with her hands tied, but the man’s steps slowed and he fell to his knees then face first into the water, dead. Runa sighed and stood, turning to make a run back to her town, but ran smack into Hvitserk. Hvitserk chuckled and grabbed her arms.

“Well, well. Feisty one you are.” He said. He turned her around and walked her back to the boat, hauling her in and tying her to the mast. “Ivar will be most pleased with this challenge.”

~

Hvitserk accompanied Runa their entire journey. He never left her alone for fear of losing more men, yet impressed she was able to fend them off, despite them being twice her size and having her hands tied. Hvitserk knew this slave was special and practically preened at the fact that he would present such a gift to his brother. As they saddled their horses to ride back to camp once they had docked, Hvitserk tugged on the rope that was connected to Runa’s wrists, making her stumble forward.

“You know how to ride?” He asked. Runa nodded. Hvitserk nodded as well and helped her up. “If you even think of trying to ride away, I’ll have you shot. I have excellent marksmen in my company. You are a gift for the king. You’re not to be harmed and I shall see to that.”

“Thank you,” Runa said as Hvitserk turned to leave. He cast a surprised glance back at her, but rounded the horse and swung up onto his nonetheless. He kept the rope in his hands and kicked his horse to go.

They reached the camp by nightfall and Hvitserk stashed Runa with the other slaves, hoping she wouldn’t be harmed by the men, but slipped her a small knife anyway, making it perfectly clear that she would be killed if she used it for anything other than self-defense against the men. By the next day, she was brought to Ivar’s tent where she was told to wait for him until after supper.

“You will be ready for him in whatever way he wants,” Hvitserk said, untying the rope from her wrists and checking them to make sure they did not have too much rope burn. This one was too pretty to be all cut up, a small bruise blossoming on her cheek from her capture already. Hvitserk took the knife from her and slipped it into his belt. “Ivar will have you in any way he chooses. If you fight him, you may die. I suggest you allow him to do what he wants.”

Hvitserk turned to leave and Runa spoke up, “He wants me dressed as I am?” She asked. Hvitserk stopped, just as he reached the tent flaps, and turned to her, amused.

“As a slave? What else is there?” He asked. Runa shifted.

“I just thought…If I’m being given to the king…” Runa stopped, hearing the words starting to form made her feel idiotic and she turned away. Hvitserk raised an eyebrow and turned to her more.

“What? You think you should look the part?” He mused. Runa looked at him.

“I would just…Like to be presentable…If I am, as you have said, a gift to him.” Runa said. Hvitserk gave an amused chuckle, as he peeked out of the tent and waved over a few more slaves. He chuckled as the slave girls entered, glancing around in fear that they were also there for Ivar’s pleasure.

“Tell them what you want. If you are in need of a new dress, that will have to come from King Harald.” Hvitserk added with a small snicker, “Please, let me know.”

Hvitserk disappeared through the flaps and the slaves looked to Runa in confusion. Runa chewed her lip and stepped to the girls.

“Would you-” Runa stopped. She didn’t want these girls tending to her, a simple slave like them, but if she was to best Ivar and stave off her fate for a little longer, she had to. “Would you arrange my hair? I-I don’t know how the Northwomen have it…”

The slaves glanced at each other before sitting Runa down and helping her.

~

While Runa did ask for a new dress, Hvitserk thought he would be funny and sent a simple, see-through nightgown, but it didn’t phase her, knowing full well why she was being given as a gift. Once her hair was arranged and her nightgown was delivered, Runa sat and waited until she heard the ruckus of their supper. A slave girl brought her some food, that Runa scarfed down once the girl was gone, starved from the day prior. She cleaned up her face and set the bowl aside, returning to the bed and waiting. After a while, realizing the feast wouldn’t die down for a little while longer, she stood and went to the axes and swords Ivar had displayed in his tent. She ran her fingers over the metal and wood with a small smile. She was so enthralled with the weaponry, she didn’t notice Ivar walk into the tent, raising a surprised eyebrow as he watched her.

Ivar stayed silent, hand on his sword, ready to take this woman down, if what Hvitserk said was true and she was rather skilled with a blade. She picked up the axe and held it in her hands, testing it out.

“Bit too heavy on the back end…” She muttered, making Ivar raise an eyebrow in surprise. She set the axe back and turned to the sword. Runa ran her fingers over the cool steel, marveling at the craftsmanship. She picked it up and held it straight out in front of her. She smirked and gave it a twirl, switching hands as she continued. She let out a soft giggle and swung it through the air in a precise motion that made Ivar question if this was really a slave or a prank Hvitserk had pulled. He didn’t have to wonder long, for Runa turned as she twirled the sword and swung it, jumping and dropping it as she saw Ivar. “My King, I-“

Ivar smirked, lifting his head a little higher and raising an eyebrow, glancing down at the sword that lay in the grass. Ivar took a few steps closer and Runa quickly picked the sword up and set it back in its place. Ivar quickened his steps and reached out to touch her curls and braids. Runa stilled and chewed her lip before slowly turning to him. Ivar chuckled and looked down at her, taking the final gulp from his cup and setting it down.

“My brother told me you wanted to make yourself pretty for me.” Ivar purred. He looked her over and chuckled. “I see he was true.”

“I-I didn’t think…That a king should take a-a dirty slave…” Runa said, casting her eyes down. Ivar chuckled and lifted her chin.

“He also said you had a skill with a sword.” He mused. Ivar reached behind her, leaning closer and grabbed the axe, holding it in front of them. “How do you know this is too heavy on the back end?”

He held the axe out in front of him, prompting her to take it. Runa hesitated as she lifted her hand, but took it from his hands. She placed her hands just so before looking up at him.

“An axe is always heavier on the front end, toward the blade. To give it more power behind the blow.” Runa said. Ivar nodded. Runa shifted the axe into one hand, balancing it in her open palm, still grasping the end. “If you were to balance it, the blade would cause it to tip downward.”

Runa tilted the axe as she spoke before returning it to a horizontal position.

“This axe doesn’t do that.” She explained, letting the back end go and the blade tipped backward, sliding out of her hand. Ivar reached to grab it at the same time Runa’s hand wrapped around it. Ivar’s warm hand was like a blanket over her cold fingers. She looked up at him and shifted the axe into his hand. “If-If you hold it right, you’ll feel the weight difference.”

Ivar chuckled, rather impressed with her knowledge, and shifted his hands to hold the axe.

“No, it’s more…” Runa reached out and adjusted his hands, then stopped, looking up at him. She pulled her hands back and cleared her throat. “Um, can, can you feel the difference, my King?”

Ivar shifted the axe and twirled it, noticing it was a tad off. He nodded and handed it back to her, nodding to the rack behind her. Runa took the axe and turned to place it back.

“What is your name?” Ivar asked.

“Runa, My King.” She replied.

“You know much about weapons,” Ivar said. Runa nodded and couldn’t help a fond smile as she turned back to him.

“My father taught me much before I was taken from Kattegat.” She said. Ivar blinked.

“You grew up in Kattegat?” Ivar asked, shocked. Runa nodded.

“My father was a blacksmith.” She said. Runa glanced back at the sword and smiled. “That is his sword. He made it for your father.”

She looked back at Ivar as he stared at her, stunned.

“Your father is Vegard Sindri?” Ivar asked. Runa nodded. “I-I wasn’t aware that he had a daughter…”

Runa gave a small giggle. “I saw you when you came to his shop, asking about when you could have a sword of your own,” Runa said. “My father dressed me as he did my brothers before they died.”

Ivar sighed and took a step back, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat and nodded. “How-Why were you taken?” He asked.

“My father had me make a delivery for him. My brothers were gone and he would have lost his customer if he didn’t send me.” Runa said. “He dressed me as a boy and sent me off on his horse. I was attacked on the road and they would have killed me, but they saw I was a girl…And…”

Runa’s words trailed off as she looked away. Ivar sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He said, not sure if he meant it, as he was realizing that his pleasurable night was slowly disintegrating, yet he didn’t want to disrespect Vegard’s daughter, yet she was a slave. Runa nodded and glanced up at him. Ivar cleared his throat and went to his bed, lowering himself onto it. She watched him for a moment, seeing him struggle with his braces. She went to him and knelt, gently putting her hands over his, making him look at her. Runa gently moved his hands away and quickly, yet gently, removed his braces, standing to set them aside. Ivar sighed and tugged off his vest then his shirt, groaning as he stretched. Runa chewed her lip, knowing she had put off the inevitable long enough and hadn’t changed his mind, as he never voiced his rejection of her.

As a tear fell from her cheek, Runa slowly pushed the shoulders of her nightgown down as she turned to Ivar. He watched her, rather surprised, as she let the gown slip off her body, covering herself slightly. Ivar waved her over as he shimmied out of his pants. Runa took a breath and knelt back down, taking them off completely. Ivar watched her in wonder, how humble she seemed to her slave position, though she was the daughter of a respected blacksmith in Kattegat, and she knew this. She could very well have stood up to him and told him exactly who she was and refused to lay with him that night, but almost out of an obligation, she submitted herself to his will.

As she set his pants aside, Runa stared at his legs, making Ivar become rather angry, his sympathy for her shooting out of him. But it didn’t last as he was shocked when she slowly reached out to touch a leg, gently, not seeming phased by it and Ivar could have sworn he saw a whisper of a smile cross her face. Runa looked up at Ivar and stood, helping him as he settled himself back on the pillows. Ivar held his hand out for her and she took it, climbing onto the bed to settle next to him. Ivar turned to her and Runa turned her head away as more tears spilled from her eyes. Ivar sighed and turned her face to him.

“Look at me.” He ordered. Runa slowly opened her eyes to more tears, making Ivar sigh, again, and pull his hand away. “You know why Hvitserk brought you to me?”

Runa nodded and bit her trembling lip to keep her sobs inside. Ivar shifted, leaning over to support himself, crossing his arm over her and pressing his fist into the blankets.

“You’ve been subjected to this before.” He said. Runa squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again and nodding. Ivar’s face scrunched in irritation that he was being denied his pleasure, but he knew Vegard still lived and he would never be forgiven if Vegard knew he had taken his daughter in such a way. “Then I shall not touch you…This night.”

Runa let out a soft gasp as she stared up at him in shock.

“You will stay with me, however.” His lips curled into a snarky smirk as he added, “After all, it is rude to refuse a gift.”

He settled himself beside her and said, “I shall still have some pleasure from tonight.”

He eased his arms around her, pulling her hips back against him. Runa jumped, slightly, at the motion and sighed, thankful that he had decided not to take her, but knowing it would happen eventually. Her mind wandered as she wondered when Ivar would decide enough time had passed and didn’t care who she was any longer before he took her. She was so lost in thought, she jumped when she felt his lips at her ear and he spoke to her, “When you saw my legs…You were not frightened, you were not repulsed…Why?”

Runa turned to him, their faces inches apart. “Because I have seen it before.” She said. Ivar raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. A small smile passed her lips before she continued, “Not you. I had a little brother once. After my oldest brother died on a raid with Ragnar…The other dying in battle soon after…My mother died giving birth to Enar. My father cried for days at the loss of his wife and the deformation of his son’s legs. Like yours.”

Ivar’s heart began racing, fearing he was the only person to ever have been afflicted by this disease. He swallowed hard. “His-his legs looked like mine?” He asked. Runa nodded, turning to him fully as Ivar’s hands rested gently on her hips.

“He was a very sweet boy. Only two years younger than me.” Runa said. “But he was very impulsive. He wanted to walk on his own so bad…”

Runa looked away as fresh tears slid down her face.

“His legs snapped clean in two and he developed a fever from the marrow in his blood and died…” Runa said, finally. “He was only 3.”

Ivar laid his head on the pillow and sighed as Runa sniffed, remembering and missing her brothers. Ivar glanced at her and hesitantly brought his arm up to wrap around her.

“You’ve been through much,” Ivar said. Runa wiped her face and gave a single sniff, looking up at Ivar.

“I am sorry, my King.” She said, quietly. Ivar looked at her.

“For what? You’ve done nothing wrong.” He said.

“I was supposed to be here for your pleasure. Instead, I’ve ruined it.” Runa said. Ivar gave a soft sigh and turned her so her back faced him.

“I’ll have my way soon enough.” He growled, becoming increasingly annoyed with the night. “Go to sleep.”

Ivar gripped her hips and tugged, fitting her ass against his groin. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and the other resting on her thigh and he gave a final, deep, and annoyed sigh before forcing himself into a slumber.

~


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Runa woke to Ivar’s irritated sighs and groans. She rolled over on the bed, sliding a hand to feel around. When she felt nothing but cold, she slowly opened her eyes to see Ivar dressed and struggling with his braces again. As she sat up, she grabbed at the blankets, remembering how she went to bed the night before. She scooted off the bed and looked around for the nightgown she had discarded, and saw it was gone.

“The slaves are bringing you a new dress for today,” Ivar spoke suddenly. Runa jumped and looked up at him, finding his arms crossed over his knees and staring at her.

“I-Thank you, my king,” Runa said. Ivar smirked and said, “Just call me Ivar.”

He thought for a moment before adding, “When we are alone.”

Runa nodded and let a small smile pass her lips. Ivar sighed and sat back, waving her over.

“Your fingers seem to be more deft than mine.” He said. “Help me with these damn things.”

Runa chewed her lip, trying to somehow wrap the blanket around herself when Ivar sighed, annoyed.

“I have felt your naked body all night. There is no shame to be had.” Ivar said, impatient. Runa nodded and dropped the blanket as she stood. While she kept her eyes down, Ivar simply couldn’t resist letting his eyes take over her body. He was so consumed with who she was and his shock that he never took a moment to appreciate her curves and flesh.

Runa knelt beside him and quickly locked his legs in the braces, then stood to take his hands and help him stand. He stumbled a little and Runa held his arms as Ivar took her waist, steadying himself. He looked down at her as Runa kept her eyes lowered, but something stirred in her, whether bravery or foolishness she wasn’t sure, and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Ivar smirked and pushed a hand through her hair.

“Clean yourself up. I would have you by my side tonight.” Ivar cooed at her. “Let the men see the beautiful gift Hvitserk brought me.”

Runa sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. Ivar smirked and slid his hand to her neck, using it to guide her as he made her step back before he grabbed his crutch and walked out. Runa sighed, not realizing she had been holding her breath from the moment he grabbed her waist.

“Um, m-miss?” Runa jumped and turned as the slave girls poked their heads in, unsure if they should come in. Runa waved them in and took the dress from them. “T-the king asked us to take you to the river to bathe.”

“Oh. Well…Very well…” Runa said, pulling the dress over her head and letting them lead her to the river.

~

As Runa bathed, the slave girls stood watch, under strict instruction from Ivar that no one is to approach her. Of course, as he made this rule, Ivar made his way to the river to watch her, see how she truly was or if her kind and gentle ways were just an act.

Runa ducked under the water and popped back up, turning as she did, with a smile on her face. With her eyes still closed, she brushed the water from her face and combed her fingers through her hair before opening her eyes and gazing up at the sky. She smiled and sunk down a little more to cover herself as she washed away the dirt and grime from the years in England.

“My Lady, we must return soon. The men will come this way to bathe as well.” One of the slave girls said, holding out a blanket for her to dry herself with. Runa nodded and stood, wringing the water from her hair and glancing around. Ivar shifted to hide behind a tree as her gaze swept to his direction, but Runa had seen him before he disappeared behind the tree. She gave a small chuckle and let the girl wrap the blanket around her as they trudged up the bank. The other slaves dressed her and led her back to the tent where they arranged her hair and made her ready for supper that evening.

Ivar smirked to himself and chuckled as he made his way back, diving into meetings for their battle plans.

~

As Hvitserk, Floki, and Ivar’s men began to eat happily, Ivar soon became irritated as Runa had not arrived yet. Angrily, he waved over a slave girl, who quickly rushed to him.

“My King.” She said, bowing her head. Ivar leaned over to her.

“Go find out what is taking her so long.” Ivar hissed, leaning back in his chair and glaring out over the men. The slave nodded and hurried to Ivar’s tent where Runa stood in front of a mirror, staring at herself as the slaves placed jewelry on her neck and arms. When they were done, they stepped back, just as the other slave girl hurried in.

“My Lady, the king is waiting for you.” She said. Runa glanced at her through the mirror and nodded. She sighed and said, “Something still isn’t right…”

Runa chewed her lip. She looked like a princess or a queen and she was neither. Who she was, was the daughter of a very respected and well-liked blacksmith in Kattegat. That was not much title either, but it was who she was. But right now, she was Ivar’s personal slave, meant for his pleasure, a gift from Prince Hvitserk. She did not look like a slave. The dress alone made her above her station as it was, but it was what Ivar had requested she wear, so it was fitting. The rest of it was not. With a huff, Runa ripped the jewelry off her body and tore down her hair, shaking out her simple curls as they fell across her shoulders. The slave girls all glanced at each other, shocked and a little pissed she had undone all their hard work. She gave a small smile, then turned, nodding to follow the slave girl to the tent where the men ate.

Ivar sighed, again, still irritated that it was taking her so long, but his irritation soon faded as Runa stepped into the tent, escorted by the slave, the entire room falling silent. Ivar sat forward and stared at her. Hvitserk and Floki saw the movement and followed his eyes until they, too, were stunned and taken aback by Runa and her beauty, especially Hvitserk. Runa no longer looked like the dirty slave he had taken from England. She looked like a noblewoman and had an air about her of the same. The slave girl brought her up to Ivar, bowing before stepping aside as Ivar held out his hand to her, standing as he did. Runa gave him a light smile and took it, Ivar bringing her around to sit beside him, scooting in her chair as she sat. Ivar took his seat again and smiled at her, rather proud of his new pet.

All at once, conversation struck back up and a dull roar filled the room. He smirked at her as she kept her eyes down, but with a small, pleasant smile on her face. Ivar pushed back her hair, gazing at her naked neck. Runa looked up at him as he lifted a hand, noticing it, too, was absent of all jewelry.

“You’re not wearing the jewels I had set out for you,” Ivar said, sitting back and watching her. Runa’s smile faded, slightly, as she said, “I am grateful for them, but I am but a slave. Not a noblewoman or a princess deserving of such finery.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow, surprised at her response, but left the matter alone. He indicated her full plate and said, “Eat. Please.”

Runa nodded, her smile growing a little more, and began to pick at the food.

~

After Runa had finished, Ivar stood, taking her hand, and the two of them walked out of the tent, to his own. Once they were inside, Ivar dropped her hand and gave a soft sigh, taking off his vest and shirt. Runa chewed her lip and went to her clothes, rather thankful that Astrid was kind enough to send her more while they ate, and changed into a nightgown. Ivar lowered himself onto his bed and sighed, kneading his thighs gently, with a soft groan. Runa went to him and knelt down, going to work on the braces. Ivar leaned back on his hands and watched her as she worked, setting the braces aside and standing. Ivar leaned forward and took her hand, pulling her closer.

“You said earlier, that you were just a slave,” Ivar said, running his hands over hers before looking up at her. “You know you are more than this, Runa.”

“Am I?” She asked. “I was a slave in England and Hvitserk brought me here to be your personal slave. I am nothing more than that. I’m no longer a freewoman.”

“You are still the daughter of Vegard Sindri. Nothing will ever change that.” Ivar said. Runa shook her head.

“It’s already changed. You know who I am and yet you do not send me home nor free me.” Runa said. Ivar watched her. He wanted to free her, yet he didn’t want her to leave as she was the most interesting woman in his camp and he intended to keep her.

“If you were free…Would you leave?” Ivar asked. Runa blinked down at him in surprise. “Or would you stay? Here? With me?”

“You wish me to?” Runa asked. Ivar tugged on her arm, gently, making her sit in his lap.

“If you give yourself to me this night, I swear by the gods I shall free you, come daybreak,” Ivar said, softly, pushing a hand across her cheek and into her hair. Runa chewed her lip. She wanted to be free so bad, to return home and find out her father’s fate. But she refused to submit herself like a whore for her freedom. As Ivar stared at her, waiting for her answer, Runa stepped away from him and rounded the bed, slipping under the blankets and turning away from him. Ivar chuckled and turned to her, after shifting his legs onto the bed. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, “You have pride and value, Runa. I respect that.”

Ivar gave another chuckle before turning away and settling himself, the both of them soon drifting off to sleep.

~

The next morning, Runa woke to find herself alone. She glanced around and chewed her lip when she saw both Ivar and his braces gone. She gave a soft sigh and slipped out of the bed, going to her clothes and changing. As she stepped outside the tent, looking around for Ivar, Hvitserk approached her.

“Well, well, well,” Hvitserk said, as he got closer, putting his hands behind his back with a soft chuckle. “It’s no wonder you speak Norse, Runa.”

Runa bit her lip. Hvitserk chuckled again and held a hand out to the side, indicating she should walk with him. She sighed and followed him as they walked.

“Why didn’t you tell me who your father was?” Hvitserk asked. Runa looked at him, surprised that Ivar had told him.

“He-I-When did he tell you?” Runa asked.

“This morning. A few minutes ago, in fact.” Hvitserk said. “He sent me to find you.”

“He did? Why?” Runa asked. But Hvitserk didn’t need to respond as they approached a horse, saddled and ready with provisions. Runa blinked, confused, before turning to look at Hvitserk. He nodded toward the horse and said, “The King has freed you. You may go back to Kattegat and find your father. I know he still lives.”

Runa began to twist her dress in her hands, afraid this was a cruel joke.

“I did not do as he asked me last night…why has he freed me?” Runa asked, becoming angry out of fear. Hvitserk chuckled and said, “Because you did not do as he asked. You knew your worth and value. Ivar respects that, especially in women.”

“And…I may simply…Leave? Return home and find my father?” She asked. Hvitserk nodded.

“Ivar has given instruction that you be escorted by his men, to make sure you’re not taken again. He’s already sent a messenger to Lagertha in Kattegat so that our men will not be attacked.” Hvitserk said. Runa chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew these boys. They loved to play games and she would not participate if this was the case.

“I’ll not be used as a source of amusement for you.” She said. “Where is the king?

I’m sure he wants me by his side again.”

Hvitserk chuckled and shook his head. “This is no game, Runa. The king has freed you. You are free to leave.” He said. Runa glared at him.

“Then let me hear it from him.” She said. She was testing her limits as a slave, speaking to Hvitserk in such a way, but if she was, indeed, free, then she could speak to him as she pleased, still with limits but she had more room for her tone. Hvitserk smirked.

“Very well. He is currently discussing with his men about what to do with Lagertha. Come. I shall take you to him.” Hvitserk said. He held out a hand to let her walk first and they both made their way to Ivar’s battle tent. When they walked in, Ivar’s words dropped off as he looked up, seeing her.

“We will discuss this later. Leave. All of you.” Ivar said, sitting back in his chair. Hvitserk nodded at the men as they left, leading Runa over to Ivar. Ivar chuckled as she got to the table, looking over all his maps and things. “You’re still here?”

Runa looked up at him. “Hvitserk told me you freed me.” She said. Ivar nodded.

“I did.” He said. Runa raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” She asked. Ivar chuckled and waved Hvitserk away as he grabbed his crutch and stood, rounding the table to go to her. Once Hvitserk had disappeared behind the tent flaps, Ivar reached her, pushing a hand through her hair that made her turn to him.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Ivar cooed at her. “As a slave, you should have submitted yourself to me last night. And you did not. I admire that in you, Runa.”

Runa lifted her chin a little higher. “Admire what? That I refused to allow you to take me in exchange for my freedom?” She sneered. Ivar smirked.

“Yes. Actually.” Ivar said. “Your behavior was that of no slave.”

“Shouldn’t you have had me punished then?” She offered. From what she remembered of Ivar and his brothers, was they expected total and complete obedience to those in a lower station than them, especially the slaves. So she didn’t, for one minute, buy the fact that he was setting her free and knew in her heart this was just a game. Ivar smirked and cupped her chin.

“As I’ve said. You acted like no slave.” He repeated. “Therefore, you should not be treated as one.”

He released her chin and stepped away, going back to his chair.

“I assume Hvitserk took you to your horse? Told you I’ve sent word to Lagertha?” Ivar asked, as he looked over his maps and moved his wooden pieces around. Runa watched him as he did so and nodded, adding, “He did.”

Ivar looked up at her and asked, “Then why will you not leave?” A small smirk spread across his face. “Do you wish to stay?”

“Until I believe this isn’t some cruel joke, yes.” She said. Ivar blinked, his smirk fading rather quickly.

“You believe I would do such a thing?” He asked, sitting back.

“I’ve seen something similar in Kattegat, yes. If I remember correctly, it involved one of the other young boys and sweets? That ended in him with his fingers almost getting chopped off by your axe.” Runa said. Ivar looked down and smirked, trying not to laugh, but still ended up chuckling. Runa raised an eyebrow and gave him a look as he looked back up at her.

“Oh, Runa. Come now.” Ivar said, leaning on the table. “It was a harmless joke, all in good fun. The boy didn’t get hurt. In fact, he’s here, in the army, right now.”

“I still don’t believe you, nor trust you,” Runa said. Ivar chuckled and sat back.

“Then stay. I don’t mind.” Ivar said. Runa huffed at him a little before she turned to walk out of the tent. “Unfortunately, there are no available tents…I hope you do not mind sharing with me still.”

Runa stopped as she reached the entrance and looked back at him. She had been quite defiant and didn’t think her father would approve of her behaving so toward the king, freewoman or not. She decided to have a little test of her own for him, to see just how much Ivar respected her father. Runa bowed her head in respect.

“As you ask, my King,” Runa said. She turned to walk out, but Ivar quickly spoke up, “I do believe I told you to call me Ivar when we are alone, Runa…Let’s keep that rule in place, shall we?”

“As you ask, Ivar.” She said, exiting the tent. Ivar bit his lip and smirked as she left.

~


End file.
